The invention relates to a receptacle for securing a tool to a drive shaft of a power tool, a receiving opening being arranged on the tool or on the drive shaft, and a center axis of the drive shaft extending there through, the opening co-acting with a suitably formed securing section arranged in a raised fashion at the other one of the two elements, in order to form a positive engagement for transmitting a torque between the drive shaft and the tool.
The invention further relates to a suitable adapter that can be used, if the receiving opening and the securing section of the tool or of the drive shaft are of different shapes.
A receptacle of the type mentioned at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,976 which discloses a U-shaped angled cutting knife for severing adhesive beads in window panes of motor vehicles, the cutting knife having a star-shaped receiving opening in the shape of a regular polygon for securing an oscillatingly drivable drive shaft, the receiving opening being attachable to a suitably shaped securing section of the drive shaft. For securing the cutting knife after attaching to the securing section of the drive shaft with its receiving opening, a screw connection is provided, e.g. in form of a nut that can be screwed onto a screw neck of the drive shaft.
Such a receptacle for securing the tool to the drive shaft is provided in particular for oscillatingly drivable tools, in which a positive fit engagement between the drive shaft and the tool for the transmission of higher torques is required.
To this end, a plurality of tools are used, which cannot only be used as cutting knives, but also for other tasks, e.g. for sawing. By means of such oscillatingly driven saw blades, for example, precise cuts in car body working can be performed. For sawing in hard accessible locations, also finger-like tools are used, for instance in order to be able to perform special cuts in wood constructional work. Another field of application is grinding, as e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,702, or scraping.
It has turned out to be disadvantageous that the known receptacle for engagement between the tool and the drive shaft, in particular for such oscillatingly driven tools, tends to wear out after longer operation under high load.